Back
by novella2009
Summary: What if Harry didn't really die? What if something....or someone....intervened? This is following the movie; not the comics. And i would really like reviews. Oh! And it's only rated T just in case. i mean-it IS Spiderman.......
1. What's going on?

_**HARRY'S STORY:**_

_**White petals were being strewn everywhere as the procession went slowly by; carrying a coffin through the cemetery to. The name on it was 'Harry Osborn.'**_

**I woke up, sweating. I was on a couch and the moon shone brightly in through the doorway. I looked around me, and saw that I was on the same couch that Peter had laid my father on after he'd died. **

'_**How did I get here?'**_** I thought to myself. Quickly, I tried to remember what had happened. I had been with Peter, then I got stabbed by that-black monster, then Peter and MJ were with me and then--blank. I rubbed my head hard, trying to remember. At that moment I heard a feeble voice a little to my left. **

"**Master Harry?" **

**I turned around and saw my father's old butler standing there; his face ashen like he'd seen (or was seeing) a ghost. Suddenly, the old man's legs began to shake. I rushed over to him and sat him down on the couch. **

"**I don't understand. How can this be?" he muttered in a daze. **

"**It's ok," I said, trying to be as consoling as possible. Unfortunately, it had the opposite affect. The poor man looked up at me; his eyes like a frightened child's. **

"**I saw you there yesterday!" he practically screamed. "I saw you laying right there! How can you be here?" I was about to say that I didn't know when he fainted into my arms. I laid him out on the couch and got up to make something for us both to eat. On my way into the kitchen, I looked at one of the clocks. It was 4:30 in the morning. I wonder what "**_**Miles**__**"**_** had been doing so early in the morning that he should come across me. **

**After I had gotten something for myself and left some by "**_**Miles**_**", I went out onto the balcony and stared out at the coming morning; thinking about what had happened. What did "**_**Miles**_**" mean he had 'seen me lying there yesterday?' What had happened to me? I sighed and walked back inside. As I walked by the mirror on the wall, I turned to look in it. I nearly screamed. The half of my face that had been disfigured by the bombs in the lab, was now completely back to normal. I put my hands on to my chest and noticed too that the piercings I had obtained when I had gotten in the way of Peter being killed were gone. **

'_**What is happening to me?!'**_** I whispered. **_**'Did I dream all of this?'**_** I surely would have fainted if I hadn't gotten a phone call. I just stood there, staring at the phone for the first few rings. Who would be calling at this time of day; if you could even call it day? I finally decided to answer it and rushed over to the table. **

"**Hello?"**

"**How are you?" an unfamiliar female voice asked on the other end. **

"**I'm…fine…," I answered, hesitantly. **

"**How is your face?" **

"**It's…back to normal." The voice didn't respond for a moment and I was about to hang up when it came back.**

"**And you're chest wounds?"**

"**They're…who is this?" I asked, nervous after what all had happened and was happening to me. There was no answer. "Hello?" I yelled into the mouth piece. "Who are you? Are you there?" A moment later, I heard the line click. I threw the receiver down on the table. The noise of it hitting the glass echoed through the empty house. I pulled a chair over to the couch "**_**Miles**_**" was laying on and sat down. **

**The next thing I was aware of, a clock was announcing the time. It was 9:00 a.m. and the moonbeams shining through the doorway had now been replaced by brilliant shafts of sunlight. I yawned and was about to wake "**_**Miles**_**" when the phone rang again. I reached over and picked it up. **

"**Hello?" I said.**

"**Umm, hello. Who is this?" the caller asked; his voice familiar. I was secretly disappointed that it wasn't the mysterious woman who had called earlier. **

"**Don't you think I should be asking **_**you**_** that?" I pointed out.**

"**Fine. This is Peter Parker. I was trying to reach "**_**Miles**_**." Who **_**is**_** this?"**

"**Peter Parker!" I yelled. "Oh my gosh, is it great to hear your voice again!"**

"**H-Harry?" He answered weakly. **

"**Yes! Oh, Peter, I need to talk to you! So much is going on that I don't understand. Do you think we could meet in the park we used to play in as kids?"**

"**Uh…I…sure," he stuttered. "Uh…what…what time?"**

"**How about in half an hour?" I suggested. **

"**O-ok. See you then."**

"**Yeah, see ya' Pete," I said and hung up the phone. After checking on "**_**Miles**_**," who was still sleeping, I grabbed something to eat and headed down to the park. When I got there, Peter wasn't there yet so I sat down on a bench to wait. A few minutes later, I saw him walking down the path. **

"**Peter!" I called, waving a hand so he could see. "Over here!" He saw me and came over. "Pete, it is so good to see you." **

"**Uh…yeah. It's…good to see you too," he said. "Listen, Harry, how…what happened to you?" **

"**To tell you the truth, I don't know." I answered. **

"**It's just so weird though," he said, looking down at the ground. "I was there when you died. I was…at your funeral. And…and now you're here. You're standing right next to me and you're talking to me."**

"**I died?" I asked, more to myself than to Peter.**

"**Yeah," he answered. "You got in the way of the spikes that were intended for me, remember?"**

"**That's how I died?" I asked, amazed.**

"**Yeah. MJ and I were right there with you when you died. At least, that's what I **_**thought**_** had happened. Do you remember **_**anything**_**?"**

"**I remember that, but I don't remember dying. Here. Let me give you a re-cap of the everything from when I…'died' to now. I remember MJ being there and you crying," I gave him a smile. He rolled his eyes.**

"**Continue, please," he prodded. **

"**Sorry. And then I had this dream that I was at a funeral. **_**My**_** funeral. And then I woke up and "**_**Miles**_**" saw me and fainted. Then, I got up to get something to eat and then I got a phone call from this unknown woman who asked me how I was feeling and then hung up. Then I fell asleep and then you called and now I'm here." Peter nodded his head. **

"**I see." Then I remembered something. **

"**Peter! Oh my gosh. I forgot. You remember when those bombs fell on me in the lab when we were fighting?" He looked away from me as he answered. **

"**Yeah."**

"**Well, my face got all disfigured, remember?"**

"**Yeah." I turned my face so the light was shining on the half that used to be scarred. **

"**Peter, look," I said softly. He looked over at me and his eyes got huge. **

"**W-what happened?" he asked, sounding scared. **

"**I don't know. But look at this," I pulled up my shirt so he could see that the piercings were gone too. Again, his eyes got large. He sat down on the bench and grabbed the arm for support. I could almost read his thoughts. **

"**Peter, I'm not a ghost," I said softly. He looked up at me.**

"**Why would I think you were a ghost? That's stupid."**

"**Peter," I said. "I've known you since we were really young. It's written all over your face. Don't worry. I don't understand it either." At that moment, I heard a young woman's voice. **

"**Peter?" She called. I recognized it. **

"**MJ?" Peter called back, rising up. MJ appeared from around the playground. **

"**Hey, Pete. I went up to your apartment and you weren't there so I asked your landlord if he knew where you had went and he said he heard you say you were going to the park so…," she stopped as she looked over at me. **

"**Hey, MJ," I whispered. **

"**Harry?" She asked, tears in her eyes. **

"**Yeah, it's me," I answered. **

"**How…how can you…," she stuttered. **

"**I know. Peter and I have already been through this. I don't know how it happened either," I said, comfortingly. Tears started to spill out of her eyes and fall delicately down her cheeks. **

"**Oh, Harry," she cried, and rushed over to embrace me. Peter looked away. **


	2. Out with MJ

I stroked her hair for a moment as she leaned into my shoulder, sobbing

**I stroked her hair for a moment as she leaned into my shoulder, sobbing. As I did, I looked over at Pete. He was looking down at the ground, uncomfortably. I quickly pushed MJ off of me, but gave her a comforting smile. She smiled back and turned to Peter. **

"**Are you ok, Pete?" She asked; her voice soft and gentle and I caught myself once again dreaming…wishing she had chosen me instead of Peter. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head.**

"**Yeah, Peter," I chimed in. "You look awful." **

**He looked straight at me and for a moment, his expression seemed to be saying 'Of course I look awful! I'm in a park talking to my friend who's supposed to be dead and who wants my girlfriend!' Then, he shook it off and I heard him sigh, quietly, before answering. **

"**Me? I'm fine! How could I be better? I got my old pal back!" He slapped me playfully on the arm and grinned. I grinned too and slapped him back. He rubbed the spot where I'd hit him, pretending to be hurt. I chuckled and MJ spoke up. **

"**Hey! What do you say we all go down to that coffee shop?" **

"**Yeah," I said and we started to walk out of the park. Suddenly, I remembered that almost everyone in the town thought I was dead and most of them probably even came to my funeral. "Wait guys. Hold up." I called. MJ looked at me and seemed to understand. **

"**I can run to my apartment and get you a…hat or a scarf or something," she suggested. **

"**Nah," I mumbled. "I'd probably be more conspicuous like that. Thanks anyway." She nodded and turned to Peter.**

"**What do you think, Pete?" She asked him. **

"**I think," he started to say, but he got cut off by the sound of a scream and then a police siren. "Duty calls," he said, shrugging his shoulders and heading toward a building. MJ and I watched him disappear, and then continued up the path. As we walked, I heard a small sigh escape her. **

"**You're not having any second thoughts about wanting to marry him, are you?" I asked, in a voice barely audible. But it was heard, nonetheless. She whirled around and stared at me. **

"**What? Marry him?"**

"**I can tell by the look in your eyes," I answered. **

**She raised her head hirer and said smugly, "Maybe; maybe not."**

"**I see," I mumbled.**

"**Why do you want to know?" she asked suddenly. **

"**Well…,"**

"**Are you trying to say that you'd be available?"**

**I lifted half of my mouth into a smile and said, in the same tone of voice she had used, **

"**Maybe; maybe not." She stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. I joined in softly.**

"**Well, in that case," she joked. "My answer is most definitely, no." **

**I pretended to look hurt and she laughed even more. **

"**We'd better get to a coffee shop before you burst a blood vessel with all this laughing or something," I said, dragging her into a Starbucks that was just outside the outskirts of the park. **

**After we ordered our drinks, we sat down at a one of the little tables in the back corner. MJ was still smiling and cheerful; her cheeks glowing pink and her eyes shining happily. "You know," I said after a few minutes. "Peter really deserves you." She stopped drinking and looked up at me. **

"**You really think so?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. **

"**I do," I replied. "And I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you or made you do in the past. I was a different person then. Full of anger, and frustration and hate. Will you forgive me?" **

**MJ had tears in her eyes again. A tiny droplet fell on my hand as she took it in hers. **

"**Of course I will, Harry," she said, her voice choked up now. She tried her best to smile amid her tears. I smiled comfortingly and kissed her hand tenderly. She looked at me for a moment and then pulled her hand away.**


	3. Meeting a Girl

**After a while, MJ glanced down at her watch and announced that she had to go.**

**"Where to?" I asked; a little disappointed that she was leaving.**

**"A friend of mine has offered to teach me 'voice projection lessons' or something," she said, lifting half of her mouth into a smile again.**

**"I see," I muttered softly.**

**"Don't worry," she said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I'll come by your house later today. That is, if you're staying there." She looked up at me with questioning eyes.**

**"Yeah, I'll be there. I might as well officially move back in. Don't ask me what the heck I'm going to do with all the questioning townspeople though. I just hope they don't think the place is haunted." MJ giggled.**

**"See ya' later, Harry," she said; planting a tiny kiss on my cheek before heading out the front door of the shop.**

**"See ya, MJ," I whispered, staring after her.**

**When I got back home, "_Miles_" was no where to be seen. I shrugged and sat down in a chair as I turned the TV on.**

**"The city is filled with cries of joy and thanks as Spiderman again emerges as victor over crime and evil," a young, green-eyed, brunette reporter's voice proclaimed from the speakers set up all around the room. Of course, it was always the cute, young ones that did the Spiderman stories; almost all of them Live at the event. "Today, Spiderman came just as local madman, Jay Walker, was in the act of throwing a young girl off of the side of a two-story mall. Spiderman was able to save the girl and deliver Walker safely to the police's hands as-," I turned the channel. I was okay now with Spiderman and everything, but I still felt like I'd be sick every time some sugary-sweet voice announced some new accomplishment of his. The show on the next channel was boring too, so I turned the TV off and headed to the kitchen. As I walked in, my cell-phone rang. I took it out of my pocket to see who it was, but all that the caller ID said was "Out of Area."**

**'**_That's odd; I th__ought my cell could trace any number'_** I thought as I opened it up.**

**"Hello?" I said.**

**"It's me again," the woman's voice that I'd heard earlier that morning said.**

**"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. I was surprised when I heard her sigh.**

**"I'm sorry about this morning," she said, softly.**

**"That still doesn't answer my question," I stated, firmly.**

**"I know a lot more about you than you know," she said, and I thought I heard a hint of mischief in her voice. I was alarmed for a moment, and then regained my composure.**

**"Amazingly enough, that doesn't answer my question either." On the other end of the line, I heard her laugh.**

**"I thought you'd say that," she said. "You can call me G. And I called to let you know this. I helped you once, but don't expect me to be there again. And I'm warning you. Don't try to find me out." I was confused by this statement.**

**"What do you mean?" All that I could hear on the other side of the line was heavy breathing. I was angry now. "If you don't tell me, I'll hunt you down and _make_ you tell me _everything_." I heard her sigh sadly.**

**"I tried to caution you," she said, in tone that made it sound as if she were in pain. "But if you really want to find me, go to the alley right before Cooper St. and Allen Rd. meet at 11:50. I'll be waiting. And don't say I didn't warn you." I heard the line click, and I was left, sitting on a kitchen stool, staring at the wall in a daze.**


	4. Talking More With Peter

**What woke me out of my daze was the sound of a door closing. **

"_**Miles**_**?" I called out as I got off the stool and once more pocketed my cell-phone. **

"**Yes, it's me, sir," **_**'Miles'**_** said as he entered the kitchen and set a couple bag of groceries on the counter. "I am alright now. And you don't have to worry about my telling anyone, sir." I was completely aware of what he was talking about, but I asked him what he meant anyway. **

"**What I mean, sir, is that you supposedly died a few days ago and yet, you're not dead now. I don't know how or what happened, but I've seen enough of the strange things of your father's to know to keep quiet." I nodded solemnly and walked over to help him un-pack the bags. But when I reached him, he stopped me and shook his head. "You are the Master of this house now, sir. I cannot have you assisting me with chores." I looked at him doubtfully for a moment, but he was firm on not having me help him so I left the kitchen. **

**The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. MJ stopped by around noon with lunch for me, and after that, I just hung around the house for the rest of the afternoon. **

**Then, around an hour before I was supposed to meet the mysterious girl, the doorbell rang and **_**'Miles'**_** announced that Peter was here. I got up as he came into the room. **

"**Hey, bud," I called and he smiled. **

"**How 'ya doing, Harry?' He asked, coming over to where I was standing. I could tell he was still a little on edge, but only slightly. **

"**As fine as I'll ever be," I replied and invited him to sit down. As we sat down, '**_**Miles**_**' came in and asked us if we wanted anything to drink. **

"**No, thanks," Peter said, situating himself on the cushion. **

"**Nothing for me either, '**_**Miles**_**'," I called to him. He nodded and left the room. "So. Any particular reason you came over here so late?" I asked after a minute. **

"**Just to see my buddy." Peter smiled again. "I felt bad for leaving you and MJ earlier." **

"**Don't be." I shook my head. "You had a job to do. I know how it is." Peter looked down at the floor and nodded slowly. He knew I was still a little…uncomfortable with all that. I changed topic to my mysterious phone call. Maybe Peter could help me. **

"**Hey, Pete, I was wondering. Since you've had a lot more…experience with this type of thing, maybe you could help me." Peter's head shot up. **

"**I'm listening."**

"**This morning, strangely early I might add, this young woman called me. I have no idea who she is and she wouldn't give a name. She just asked how I was doing and then hung up…" I paused. Peter shook his head to show he was listening and urged me to go on. "And then, this afternoon, she called again. This time, she said that I could call her G and I better not try to find her and that she had helped me once but I shouldn't expect it again. And then, when I demanded that she explain and tell me where to find her, she told me to meet her at the corner of Cooper and Allen on the poorer side of the city." I looked expectantly at Peter. He was staring at the wall; concentrating. I leaned back in my chair and waited. After a moment or two, he shook himself out of it and responded. **

"**What exactly are you asking me to do?" I sighed. **

"**I don't know. I guess…"**

"**Do you want me to come with you; just in case?" I sighed again; deeper this time. **

"**Yeah. I guess that's what I want. I don't know. Part of me thinks this is nothing and the other part is warning me. I guess it **_**would**_** be good to take extra precautions. Just in case she brings a partner or something." I looked up at the grandfather clock that was standing against the wall by where Peter was sitting. It was 11:20. "Well, if we're going, we should probably go right now. It takes around 20 minutes to get to where we're supposed to meet her."**

"**I could swing us over there," Peter suggested as we rose and started to walk out of the room. I shook my head. **

"**I'd rather not tip off a stranger that my best friend has super-powers just yet. Walking is fine." Peter nodded in agreement and we headed out the door.**

**Approximately twenty minutes later, we arrived at our destination. **

"**She doesn't seem to be here yet," Peter whispered to me. **

"**Yeah," I agreed as I looked around the abandoned alley. "Let's wait." I was about to walk forward when I felt hot breath against my neck and a soft, feminine voice whispered into my ear, "Welcome, Mr. Osborn."**


	5. I Finally Met Her

**I was about to turn around when two soft hands caught me in an iron grip; one hand pinning my arms back, and one hand over my mouth. I tried to struggle but the hands holding me were like iron and the girl laughed from behind me. **

"**Ah, ah, ah. No struggling. That wouldn't do."**

**She forced my head to look at Peter who was still walking down the alley; oblivious to what was going on. **

"**I don't remember approving your bringing friends. We'll have to do away with **_**him**_**." **

**I struggled even more as I watched Peter being grabbed by a person in black and then disappear around a corner. "I'll let go if you promise not to run away," the feminine voice said. "In fact, I may even let **_**him**_** go." I stopped struggling. The strong hands released me and I went flying onto the face of the pavement. As I slowly rose up again, I turned around. I had expected that I had been held back by one or more large men, but the only person in sight, was a gorgeous young woman in black, leather slacks and a leather jacket. Long, blonde hair fell delicately onto her shoulders and her piercing green eyes contrasted greatly with her pale skin. My mouth fell open and my eyes bulged. She giggled, slightly. **

"**What's wrong, Mr. Osborn. Not what you expected?" **

"**To be honest, no," I said; my voice barely a whisper. She smiled **

"**To change topic, you wanted to see me and here I am. What do you want?" **

**I shook off my wonder and straightened. **

"**I want to know what the heck **_**you**_** want," I said through my teeth. Her eyes narrowed; the grin still plastered on her face. **

"**And what if I choose not to tell you?" **

"**Then they'll be a lot of pain on both sides," I said. She sighed. **

"**Fine. I'll make you a deal, Mr. Osborn. If I tell you my story, you have to promise that you will never try to find me, trace me, or associate with me **_**ever**_** again because if you do, the next time we meet, someone gets hurt. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand. I hesitated for a moment, and then grabbed it. **

**Her smile widened. "I do feel compelled to inform you though, that I'm not going to tell you everything. Hell, I'm not even going to tell you most of it. You get the jist and nothing more." I started to speak, but she put a hand up to stop me. "I'm talking now. The story goes as follows. I saw you when you were with Spiderman and that red-head on the building and when they were gone, I fixed you up. End of story." She got up from the wooden crate she'd been leaning on and turned to leave. **

"**That's it?!" I cried, slightly angered. As quick as lightning, she was at my side with her iron-like hands over my mouth. **

"**Ah-ah-ah. No screaming. We wouldn't want to wake the neighbors." **

"**Well, the least you could do is give me my friend back if you're not going to give me information," I said, irately once she had taken her hand off of my face. **

"**He'll be back at his house in the morning," she said, disappearing into the darkness. "G! Come back here!" I whispered. But my only answer was the silence of the night. **

**The next morning, I called Peter's apartment early. **

" '**ello?" His landlord's raspy voice said into the phone. **

"**This is Har…," I started to say 'This is Harry Osborn,' when I remembered that everyone thought I was dead. "Um, this is…Haragrin…Smith," I stuttered. "I'm calling for Peter." **

"**Oh! Why didn't you say so? I'll go and get him." I heard the receiver being put down, a knock and then the landlord in the back ground telling Peter that he had a phone call. **

"**Hello?" Peter's voice said into the receiver a moment later. **

"**Oh, good." I breathed a sigh of relief. "You're home. I was worried about you. That guy abducted you and then all that 'G' said was 'He'll be back at his house in the morning.'" Peter laughed. **

"**Yup, I'm here. And I'm fine." **

"**Good." Suddenly though, a sickening thought came to me. What if Peter had tried to fight back when he'd been abducted. What if 'G' now knew of his identity and tried to use it to harm him? "Um, Peter?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, Harry? What is it?" **

"**Did you…fight back? Do they know you're….Spider-Guy?" **

"**No," he said after a few seconds. "At least, not that I know of. I didn't do anything. They must have drugged me or something 'cause I was out instantly." I couldn't help breathing another sigh of relief. **

"**Well that's great," I said, genuinely.**


	6. G and 'Him'

"**It's not every day that your best friend says that your getting drugged and taken back to your house in the middle of the night is a good thing," Peter teased. I chuckled. **

"**You're right." **

**Peter chuckled too and then gasped. **

"**Are you alright?" I asked; worried that something had happened to him concerning what had been going on last night. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine now, but I won't be if I'm not at the fairgrounds in 10 minutes."**

"**Fairgrounds? I didn't even know there was one around here. Why do you need to be there?" **

"**MJ and I are meeting up there. There's a big carnival thing." He paused for a second before continuing. "Do…you want to come?" **

"**Only if it's convenient." He sighed softly and then chuckled.**

"**Of course it is. Just don't hog my girl." Peter said. I knew he seriously didn't want me to, but I also knew he was teasing me so I laughed along. **

"**Don't worry. I won't. Now where is this thing?" **

"**It's…Oh what the heck. I'll come by your house and get you. Sound good?"**

"**Yeah." **

"**Ok then. Be there in a few minutes. Bye." **

_**G's STORY:**_

**I reached over to turn my alarm clock off. **

_**Strange,**_** I thought. **_**I don't remember ever setting it. **_

**I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was still dark outside; dark with no moon in it. It looked like what my life feels like most of the time. I got up and fumbled around in my closet for an outfit. I finally settled on a black tee and dark jeans. Just as I started to undress, I heard a voice. **

"**Hello," it rasped softly from the corner of the room. I quickly reached for my bathrobe and threw it on. The voice laughed darkly and **_**he**_** stepped out of the shadows. "I'm sorry; did I come at a bad time?"**

"**You could have at least shown you were here before I started dressing," I hissed. He laughed again. **

"**But there's no fun in that." I glared at him, icily. **

"**What do you want?" **

"**Is it just my imagination or have I seen 'Harry Osborn' written on more than a few random slips of paper around your house?" **

"**You were looking through my stuff?!" **

"**Of course. If you're wanting to work with me; as I know you are, then I'm going to have to know a little about you now, aren't I?" I turned my head away. **

"**I suppose." I muttered. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. **

"**G, G, G. How many times to I have to remind you of a year ago? You; crawling up my steps, soaked to the bone and a bit bloody and scarred in more than one spot; begging for me to take you in. And I did. I fixed you up and gave you abilities beyond your wildest imaginings. If you go away from me, guess what happens to those." **

"**I lose them," I whispered. **

"**Yes. You do. Remember your fight with Spiderman? Is that the same helpless state you want to go back to?" My fists tightened and my face grew hot. **

"**I'll do anything you want."**

"**I want to see Spiderman gone as much as or more than you do," He said; patting my head. "So I expect you to meet me at 10:00 am sharp. We're going to the fairgrounds."**


	7. Everyone's at the Fair

(NOTE!! 'Black Death' is my imaginary Spiderman Super-villain character so if his name is anything like a real one, that is not intended.

_**HARRY'S STORY**__**: **_

**I gazed up, through the archway, at the tumbling roller coasters and sky-reaching Farris wheels. **

"**Are you ok, Harry? You look positively green." MJ put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. **

"**I'm fine. It's just been awhile since I went to one of these and…"**

"**What?" **

"**Oh, nothing." I tried to smile as reassuring as I could. **

"**Ok. Hey Peter! Wait up!" Peter stopped and turned around. **

**As soon as we caught up to Peter, MJ saw someone she knew. **

"**Would you guys mind if I said went over and said 'hi' real quick?" she asked, already inching towards the person.**

"**Go ahead," Peter said. "We'll be there in a minute." **

"**Be careful with Harry, Peter. He looks a little sickly." **

"**I'm fine," I said as reassuringly as I could. MJ smiled and then ran ahead to join her friend. **

"**MJ's right. You really do look awful, Harry," Peter said softly as we walked. **

"**I'm fine. It's just…I didn't want to worry MJ, but, I'm always feeling a little poorly. Whether I was…healed or not, that night that I saved you took a lot out of me." **

**Peter nodded and from the corner of my eye, I saw a tear fall from his face. **

"**Peter, are you crying?" I asked. He wiped his face quickly and then looked up at me. **

"**Harry, you will never know how hard it was to just sit there while you died. To watch you speak those last words; to take that last breath; and then to….die." His voice started to choke up. "I'm so sorry for everything. Your father, what I did to you, your-," I stopped him. **

"**Peter, I understand. That's all in the past. Hey buddy, I love you. You're my best friend. Nothing is ever going to part us again; not even death." He looked up at me and nodded, and I could tell he was holding back more tears. **

**When we caught up with MJ, she insisted on taking us on basically everything and the morning went by pretty quickly. Whoever said 'time flies when you're having fun,' was absolutely right. **

**At about 12:20 a.m., Peter said he was starving so we all ordered some hot dogs and sat down one of the numerous picnic tables set up under a tarp by the hot dog booth. **

"**This has been fun, guys. Thanks for bringing me," I said after we'd sat down. **

"**No problem," Peter said. **

"**Yeah," MJ agreed. She was opened her mouth to say more, but a horrible scream cut her off. Both Peter's and my head jerked over in the direction it had come from. A tall, dark figure covered entirely in black stood on top of one of the stands. His hand was around a young girl's throat and **

"**Oh, Spidey!" He cried in a deep, raspy voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are. Black Death wants to play." As soon as he said that, a tall woman, also clad entirely in black, came up and joined him on the high stand. The crowds backed away and from the corner of my eye, I saw a young woman looking up at the young girl with fear and concern in her eyes and face.**

**Then, I looked over at Peter. He looked at me for one second and then dashed around the hot dog stand. I ran after him and grabbed him by the arm as he started to pull off his shirt; exposing the red spider suit underneath. **

"**What are you doing?!" He cried, trying to wrench my hand off. **

"**What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked. "I'm stopping you from walking right into a trap!" **

"**I can't just stand here and let him hurt innocent people," Peter nearly screamed. **

"**I didn't say you had to! Just…what if I come with you. Two is always better than one and that way it will be harder to get just one of us. We proved that the other night."**

**Peter thought for a moment, and then nodded in agreement as he ripped off the rest of his regular clothes. **

"**Let's go." **

**I ran out from behind the stand as Peter (or should I say Spiderman) swung up onto a Farris Wheel and towards the building that 'Black Death' stood on with the woman. As 'Black Death' saw Spiderman swing towards him, I saw him smile. **

"**Oh there you are," he said as if he was surprised. "I was wondering if you were even here. Now, I know that with other 'super villains' you've met up with, you're used to being presented with a choice of who you want to save." Before he even stopped talking, the woman beside him back flipped off of the stand, grabbed MJ, and then flipped back up on the stand; holding MJ securely. 'Black Death' smiled at her and the resumed talking. **

"**But I'm not like those other guys. I'm not going to present you with a choice. I'm just going to go ahead and choose myself. You get to save this little girl here and I get to do away with your girlfriend." He cackled and dropped the girl. Spiderman swooped in and grabbed her right before she hit the ground. **

"**Here," he said, handing the frightened girl over to her mother and then lunging at 'Black Death.' I took the opportunity and jumped up onto the stand. **

"**I'm not going to let you kill her," I whispered, looking at her. Then I realized who it was. **

"**G!?"**

_**G's STORY**__**:**_

**I froze as he said my name and stared up into Harry Osborn's eyes; blazing and full of color. **

"**Let me have MJ," he said; softly, but firm. **

"**You….she…," I stepped backwards to escape him and fell off of the stand; landing in a heap head first at the bottom with his 'MJ' on top of me. As I struggled to get up, I saw him jump down. **

"**I'll be taking her," he said; pulling up the girl and placing her by the crowd. "And you." I felt him take hold of my wrists and bind them up behind me with something hard and cold. I struggled but it was no use. He tied a good knot and I had hit my head too hard to do much of anything except hear and feel. **

**A moment later, he grabbed me and pulled me out so the crowd and 'he' could see me. Spiderman looked over at me and Harry and then jumped down beside us. I could hear police sirens in the distance. **

"**It's over, Black Death," Spiderman cried. "We've got your girl and you're surrounded. Time to give up." **

"**Not hardly," he responded. I heard him cackle and then an explosion and then I blacked out. **

**When I woke up, I was in a room a room that looked like a lab. Well, actually, it looked more like a dungeon, but it had machines and scientific equipment everywhere so I assumed it was a lab. **

**I tried to get up, but then I looked down and noticed that there were thick, wire cords around my arms and my feet. At that moment, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. **

"**Do you think we should wake her up?" I heard a young, male voice ask. **

"**No, not yet," the second voice said. It sounded like Harry Osborn. **

"**What are we going to do with her?" the first voice asked. **

"**Nothing!" I cried, opening my eyes. The first young man looked startled. "You're not going to do anything with me." Harry Osborn smiled and walked over to me. **

"**I'm afraid you have no say in the matter even if we did want to do something with you," he said softly. I glared up at him. **

"**What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. **

"**Why should I tell you?" He replied. "You didn't tell me." **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**You know exactly what I mean." I stared at him a minute before answering. **

"**Well, that was different."**

"**I don't see how. In fact, I should think it would have been easier for **_**you**_** to tell **_**me**_**. I'm not the one who's in league with a homicidal maniac." **

"**How do you know it would be easier for me? You don't know anything." **

"**I would if you would tell me." **

**I looked up into his eyes for a moment. They were so large and beautiful. Then I sighed and looked away. **

"**Not now." **

**He nodded and stood up. **

"**Well, then, what do you want to eat?" My head shot up and I looked at him curiously. **

"**What?" **

"**Just because you're technically my prisoner, doesn't mean I have to treat you like one. It's shown all over the history books and a lot of other places. You don't get information or work or anything out of someone by treating them so badly that they come to hate you." I stared up at him in awe and frustration. No one had treated me nicely since…**

"**Ok," I whispered. "You win. I'll have a sandwich." He laughed out loud. **

"**A sandwich?! I'm talking about something like roast pheasant or something." **

"**Wait. I thought I was your prisoner. What's with all the fancy food and sympathy?" **

**He sighed.**

"**I must admit. It's also partly because you saved my life." **

**I winced. I might have just warmed up to Harry Osborn a little bit, but I still wasn't comfortable with remembering doing that. **

"**Fine," I said. "I'll have…roasted…pheasant." **

"**Don't worry. It's not as disgusting as it sounds." He started to take off the bindings on my feet. **

"**What are you doing?" I cried. **

"**I'm taking you to see your room and then I'm taking you to the dining room. But you have to promise you won't run away." He smiled. **

"**O-ok. I won't. But you have to promise me no crap either." **

"**Agreed. Let's go." **


	8. The Past Brought to Light

_Here ya' go. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for all those who've been waiting a long time for the next chapter...things have been pretty hectic around here and I haven't had any quiet...OH! And remember. This is still from 'G's' point of view..._

**He kept the bindings on my hands until we got upstairs and into 'my room.' **

"**Here you are," he said, looking around at the room. "This used to be my mother's room."**

**I nodded and sat down. **

"**Would you like to change or anything?" he asked me. My eyes widened. **

"**Oh, so now you even have clothes for me? Yeah right. I'm not an idiot." **

"**Well, actually," he said, sweetly. "It depends on what size you are. I have some dresses of my mother's. Well, more like ball gowns. You would look beautiful in them. They're in that closet over there." **

**I laughed. **

"**Sorry, pal. I don't wear dresses. I'm a dark person. I wear dark clothing. Pink fluffy gowns with frills and peacock feathers don't quite fit into that category." **

**He frowned and looked thoughtfully at the floor. **

"**Besides," I continued. "What happened to your mother? She run away without them or something?" **

"**No," he whispered. "She died when I was young." **

**Suddenly, I felt out of breath. I quickly sat down on the edge of the bed as one of the memories of my own mother that I'd been trying to forget for so long, came flooding back…..**

"_**Darling, I need you to come here for a moment," my mother called. **_

"_**I'm coming!" I yelled back. **_

_**I ran down the hall and into my mother's study. **_

"_**Ah. There you are," she said. I could see tears on her face. **_

"_**What's wrong, Mama?" I asked; nervous. She looked down at the floor. **_

"_**Darling, your father is…corrupted. His experiments have gotten enormous praise and it's gone to his head. Now, all he thinks of is power and money and…well, he never was a very good man. He's turned…well, he's turned evil. I don't want him to do anything to you; especially not corrupt you too. I suppose I can't help it if he does, but I want you to have something to fight back with. Always. Come down with me to the lab." **_

_**My mother went over to a picture of me on the wall and moved it over and punched in a code. A door opened and she led me down a stairwell into her lab. **_

"_**Now darling," she said, turning to look at me. "I want you to step into that glass closet-type structure." **_

_**I did as I was told and she shut the door behind me. I was completely surrounded by large equipment. I looked through the glass and saw my mother blow me a kiss and then press a selection of buttons. A moment later, the machinery started buzzing and then I felt something grab me and then a series of large shocks. I screamed and then, suddenly, everything stopped. My mother walked over to the glass door and opened it. **_

"_**Are you alright?" she asked, anxiously. **_

"_**Y-y-yes. I th-think so," I stuttered. She took me out and hugged me tightly. **_

"_**It's going to be ok." **_

"_**What did you just do to me?" I asked. She smiled. **_

"_**I never want your father to corrupt you like he has with himself. So, I gave you powers that you can't use for evil. I gave you healing powers. And also, more importantly, I made it so that when your powers are needed, you'll know it and you can't just ignore it. Even if you did ever become bad, you would still have a good part that you can't push away." **_

_**I looked up at her skeptically. She laughed. **_

"_**Go ahead. I'll let you try it." **_

"_**What do I do? How do I do it?" I asked. She took a letter opener from her desk and made a tiny cut in her finger. Immediately, my body went crazy. **_

'_**You have to heal her,' my brain cried. I took her finger and touched it with mine. I closed my eyes and slowly exhaled. A second later, I opened my eyes. My mother was smiling at me. I looked down at her finger. There was no trace of the cut she had made; not even a scar. I stared at it for a moment. **_

"_**Wow," I mumbled under my breath. My mother smiled again, but then frowned as her name was called from the first floor. **_

"_**Stay down here. Don't come up. I don't want him to see you," she said as she started to walk up back up the stairs to her study. Regardless of the warning, I followed her quietly up the stairs and hid behind the door at the top so I could see the study, but no one could see me. My father walked into the room and walked over to where my mother was. **_

"_**Where's the girl?" he cried, angrily. **_

"_**Why do you want to know?" she asked in a quiet voice. **_

"_**By fire, woman," he said, grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her. "You'll tell me or I'll…" I couldn't take it. **_

"_**I'm right here!" I cried, running out of my hiding place and into the study. My father looked at me and dropped my mother. She fell on the floor and winced with pain. **_

"_**Why were you in there?" he asked. **_

"_**I was helping Mama clean up some tools," I said quickly. **_

"_**Well, you're going stop doing that and come with me," he said roughly. My mother must have known what it was because she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. **_

"_**Thomas, she's only 15." **_

"_**I don't care," he said. My mother got up and grabbed me. **_

"_**You're not taking her," she said and ran with me out to the car. As I got in, I could hear my father behind us. My mother quickly got in the driver's seat and drove out of the large driveway and onto the road. **_

"_**We're going away for a while," she said later as we got onto the highway. I nodded, but then screamed as I looked up and saw a car catapulting through the air in our direction. "Get out!" My mother screamed. I opened the door and fell out of the car. Right before I blacked out, I heard a large sound behind me like an explosion. **_

_**When I woke up, I was in a hospital room. My father was in the corner of the room watching something on the TV that was stationed beside him. I could just barely make out that he was listening to a report about a series of road killings on the highway. My father looked up and seemed to notice I had overheard. **_

"_**That's the same highway you and your mother were on," he said quietly, but I could tell he was trying to hide anger.**_

"_**Why wasn't Spiderman there?" I asked. "He could have stopped it."**_

"_**He **__**was**__** there," he said, not even bothering to hide the anger in his voice now. "That's the reason your mother died." **_

_**My heart skipped two beats. **_

"_**What?" I asked, softly. **_

"_**Spiderman was trying to stop the road killer. The road killer was driving away in his car and Spiderman couldn't reach him. So, he hurled an empty car at him. Well, it landed on you and your mother instead." My father was staring at the TV. His eyes were blazing so furiously, that I couldn't even look at him. **_

"_**No," I whispered. "Spiderman couldn't be the reason anyone died. You must be wrong." But I didn't even really believe that myself. **_

"_**Yes. He can. And he was," my father nearly yelled. "Spiderman is the reason your mother is dead. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it on purpose." **_

_**His words echoed through my head. The hate started to boil up inside of me. **_

"_**Then I've got a score to settle with him," I whispered. "No one kills my mother and gets away with it." **_

"**G? G, are you alright?" I heard Harry's voice calling to me, but it sounded miles away. I felt strong arms pick me up and lay me on something soft. **

"**There you are." Harry's voice came again. I felt something soft on my cheek and then I heard the door shut as I shut my eyes and fell asleep. **

_**HARRY'S STORY:**_

"**So how'd it go?" Peter asked as I came into the kitchen where he stood. "She warm up to you yet?" **

"**Sort of," I replied. **

"**Why **_**are**_** you doing this?" Peter asked, coming over to where I was, leaning against the counter. "I mean, she could turn on you at any second. She's not a house cat, Harry. She's a wild lion." **

**I sighed. **

"**You know what? I don't know. There are several small reasons. One, she saved my life. That means that there has to be some good in her somewhere. Two, I want information from her about this 'Black Death' character. But I won't tell her that until she's more comfortable with me. Three, she's just so….so…" **

"**Beautiful?" Peter asked. **

"**Yeah," I said, staring in a daze at the floor. **

"**That's so sweet," Peter said, chuckling. "Besides MJ, you haven't ever loved a girl before. This is going to go great. Just like one of those soap operas. **

'**Oh, G! I love you!' **

'**No, Harry. You don't deserve me. I'm evil. Leave me behind. Go on with your life. Forget me.'" Peter was laughing aloud now. I rolled my eyes. **

"**That's never going to happen anyway," I said, sighing. "She doesn't like me. I can tell." Suddenly, I remembered something. **

"**Hey, Peter," I said. **

"**What?" He asked. **

"**She hates Spiderman."**

"**How do you know?" **

"**While we were in her room, she went into shock or something. She stared at the floor and then started crying out stuff. I guess she was remembering something. But she said something like 'I'll get you for this, Spiderman.'" **

**When I looked up, Peter wasn't looking at me. **

"**Hello?" I started to say, but then I followed his stare and saw what he was looking at. At the moment, 'G' entered the kitchen. She was clad in a black silk dress. Her blond hair was out of its pony tail and fell delicately onto her bare shoulders. The middle of the dress clung to her torso, tightly, until it came to her hips where it turned to a full skirt. **

"**How do I look?" she asked. **

"**Y-you…I…well," I stuttered. "Beautiful." She frowned ever so slightly. **

"**I don't have any make up on." **

"**You don't need it," I said immediately. "You're fine just as you are." She didn't smile, but her eyes brightened a small amount. **

"**Who's your friend?" she asked. **

"**Oh!" I cried. "Yes. I'm sorry. Peter, this is G. G, this is Peter." She nodded acknowledgement. **

"**When can we eat?" she asked a moment later. "I'm starved." **

**I smiled and led her and Peter to the dining room where 'Miles' had set our meal. **

"**G, this is your spot," I said, pulling out her chair so she could sit down. **

"**It's Gwen. Short for Gwendolyn," she said quickly. I looked up at Peter. He smiled. **

"**Why…." I started to ask, but she interrupted me. **

"**I'm tired of people calling me 'G.'" She seamed to sense I thought she was warming up to me. "But, let me tell you. This does **_**not**_** mean I trust you or anything. I'm still as wary as I ever was. You're lucky I even wore this….dress. I just feel…let's just say I feel a bit more comfortable. **_**Not**_** trusting; comfortable. And not even completely." **

**I smiled. At least I was getting somewhere. **


End file.
